The Last Song I'm Wasting On You
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: Sakura was in a bad marriage with her love, Sasuke Uchiha, and died because of it. Given a second chance, will she correct everything, and get her revenge? SasuSaku Naruhina ItaOC


**XxXx**

_Sickened in the sun  
You dare tell me you love me  
But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die  
Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way_

**xXxXxXx**

_**The Last Song I'm Wasting On You, Evanescence**_

**xXxXxXx**

_SasukeXSakura, NarutoXHinata, ItachiXOC_

**xXxXxXx**

If you really wanted to know how I felt then, you'd have just look at my appearance. My hair looked messy, and I had a bruise on my pale shoulders and arms –of course, you couldn't see them, I was in a red turtleneck. My usually vibrant green eyes were dull, and looked sleep deprived, after all, I had been awakened in the middle of the night. I lied when you asked if I was okay, and you all believed me, because your lovely Haruno Sakura didn't lie, it was humanly impossible for such a beautiful and honest young woman to lie about something that could be life threatening.

I was so happy when Hinata and Naruto got together, it made my heart soar because Hinata deserved that kind of a man, someone who would always look after her, love her, and pamper her. I lost my chance long ago, because I turned him down so many times, he lost interest. I now wish I had been at least a bit smarter. I had lost my chance for happiness when my crush of 5 years finally asked me out, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke him self. I was soaring in joy, happiness. I though nothing could go wrong, and look where it got me.

He had always said he loved me, always kissed me so passionately. Now I knew that that's not how you determined if he loved you, unlike that one song –what was it? Oh yeah, 'Its In His Kiss' by Cher. I would laugh, but I find myself incapable of doing so in this situation I got myself into, and I really can't dig myself out. Literally. Of course, I really can't do anything now, can I? I must watch as everyone moves on with their life, slowly forgetting me. I scowled, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't be framed; he left no evidence other then me, and 3 guesses as to where I am now, and the first two don't count.

I should have know the minute he hit me it was bad.

I should have divorced him the first chance I got, but the thought of our twins stopped me, my precious Kaii and Rei.

I should have done a lot of things, really –But once again, I was to late. I seem to be late for everything.

I think a few people suspect him, like his brother, and Hinata and her cousin. Of course, there was no proof, just suspicions. I was doomed to go without revenge, and I'm not even a firm believer in revenge, myself. So, I was honestly shocked when the gods gave me a chance to punish the fool. By punish, I mean relive the last day of my life, as horrible as it sounded. I'd still die in the end, but I'd give my diary to Hinata the day of my death, or should I say murder ? That should be more then enough evidence to punish the teme.

**xXxXxXx**

I opened my eyes for the first time in one month, and found myself lying beside the Uchiha in our bed, and he was sleeping soundly. I glared, but swiftly reenacted everything. I had to get this right this time; I couldn't --wouldn't-- go un-avenged. So, I sat up, yawning, and got out of bed slowly. I gracefully walked into the kitchen, and began cooking breakfast. I was in the middle of plating Sasuke's food and mine was going to follow shortly after, when I felt his presence behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his head on my shoulder. It seemed romantic, but I knew what was to follow shortly after words.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun" I said this happily. I was actually a good actor, I went to school for acting, before changing my mind and becoming a doctor.

"Hm" Was his simple reply, and he kissed my neck softly. "What is for breakfast?"

"Omelets" I replied, and I felt him frown against my skin.

"You eating?" I hadn't been eating well recently.

"Hai" I answered. We were silent for a moment. "We're going out to eat with the gang" I felt his nails dig into my waist, and I winced. He wouldn't do much more, because the twins were just upstairs. It still scared me though. This fear wasn't foreign; I had felt it many times before. I repressed my sigh, knowing how I was stuck. I wanted to change it, but it was already decided. Besides, I just wanted to avenge myself. Then, I herd tiny footsteps race downstairs, and Sasukes' grip lessened. I knew that bruises were forming as we stood there.

"I'll…_talk_ to you later" His voice was cold. I nodded, and gulped. He smirked against he sensitive skin of my neck, and released me, turning and greeting our children with a fake smile. My stomach clinched. We finished our food quickly and silently, and after saying goodbye, I left to my job at the hospital, my diary in my purse, the last page explaining a few things to Hinata, like how I never wanted Sasuke to touch my children again. He was currently taking them to school, but I couldn't help that. I drove quickly, and when I finally reached the hospital, Hinata was waiting for me, smiling. I smiled in return, and locked my car as I got out.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan!"

**xXxXxXx**

I rode on in silence, Hinata setting beside me with Naruto, and Itachi with his girlfriend (Hikari) in the front, Itachi driving. We were on our way to dinner, and I knew that this was the best time. I had left my car at the hospital, and Sasuke would meet us their, and drive me home. All hope would be lost forever, so, I pulled out the diary from my purse. They looked at me curiously, and I knew my face looked grim.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked, she was the first to speak, having a quick tongue. I looked around the car, observing their faces.

"My diary" I said, and then I gulped "I…I want you to read it after tonight, when you're leaving to drop Naruto and Hinata off at their car…" Their eyes bored into my head, and I fidgeted in my seat. They dropped it as Hinata took my diary. I sighed in relief, knowing it would be safe in their hands. I smiled reassuringly. They didn't buy it, and the rest of the ride was silent.

The restaurant was nice, and I sat beside Sasuke, and his hand was on my thigh. I wanted to break off said hand, but then I would go to jail. I sighed, but no one noticed. We all departed shortly afterwards, smiles on our faces. I got in the car with Sasuke, and was silent. We arrived home rather quickly, and he dismissed the baby sitter. It was nine o'clock, so the children should have been asleep, but to my horror, they weren't. This was new to me, because last time they were asleep. Sasuke immediately sent them upstairs, and I began to clean up. He spun me around violently, and I knew it would leave a bruise. He immediately smacked me, and I held in my cry. I would not alert my children to anything if it were the last thing I did –and in fact, it was. He seemed to scowl as he walked over and jerked me up by the wrist.

"Why are you so silent tonight, Sakura-_chan_" He hissed out his words, and I smelt the alcohol on his breath. I whimpered as his grip on my wrist tightened. He slapped me again, and I went tumbling to the floor, hitting the coffee table, leaving a big bruise along my spine "You are usually so much more loud and entertaining". I said nothing, but my eyes widened in horror as I heard a small, meek voice from the staircase.

"M-mommy?" I wanted to tell her to run, my beloved Rei. Sasuke glared at my child.

"Why are you still up, brat?" I was appalled, and stood shakily in front of my child.

"Don't talk to her like that," I said, my voice unusually calm. His eyes turned to slit, and he stalked into the kitchen. Unsure of what was to happen, I turned and quickly hugged my daughter.

"Run upstairs, and hide with your brother. Don't let him find you, and stay completely silent." I smelled urine and realized that she had wet herself. Hell, I would have to; she was only five! I released her, and she ran upstairs. I turned, only to see Sasuke in front of me, glaring. My eyes widened, and I spotted the knife in his hand. I knew this time around would be much, much worse then before. He was drunk –that was new too. He almost never drank. My thoughts stopped, though, as he slapped me, sending me spiraling into the wall with a loud thunk. I collapsed in a heap, and suddenly felt a burning pain as he drug the knife across my skin. I cried out.

I don't quite remember much, just unbearable pain as he carved into my skin. He didn't touch my face or neck, but I feared that he would. I vaguely herd the door slam open, and the angry voice of someone, and the anguished cry of another. I heard struggling, and a thunk as someone fell to the floor. Then I blacked out.

**xXxXxXx**

I awoke surprised to find myself alive, and in the hospital. Hinata was setting in a chair beside my bed, and Hikari and Itachi stood on the opposite side. I knew that Naruto was most likely looking after the kids.

"Sakura!" The cry shocked me, and I saw tears in Hinatas' eyes. "I'm so glad you're alive! Why didn't you tell us earlier!?" I often asked that to myself.

"I…don't know. I'm sorry…" My reply was weak, and I knew that. It was really no excuse. "What about Rei and Kaii?"

"Their fine." Itachi was the one to answer. I blinked slowly, as another question formed.

"What happened?"

"Itachi and Hinata entered the house." Hikari explained, and she flipped her navy hair out of the way. "Itachi managed to knock out Sasuke, and Hinata checked on the kids. I called 911. We drove you to the hospital ourselves, though." I nodded, accepting the explanation.

"You're going to scar a bit." Hinata said, remorse clear. "But at least you are alive. I was so scarred you'd leave us." I smiled brightly.

"I was to."

**xXxXxXx**

_I am quite proud of myself. I don't even like sakura too much, but look! I didn't kill her! Lol. Anyway, I don't know how this turned out, Originally Sasuke got mad that morning cuz they were eating the same thing as yesterday morning, but I found that really stupid. So I erased that, and made him get angry cuz he was drunk and she planned things without asking him first. Anyway, please review if you want…I'd appreciate it. Kuro-kun_

_**Edit -He wasn't drunk in the morning, he was drunk at night...sorry if that wasn't clear. And yeah...sorry for any confusion. I know it confused me.**_


End file.
